wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scarab (scarabthesandwing111)
Eee this is outdated Scarab belongs to scarabthesandwing111, don’t steal her or you will face an untimely doom. Coding by Icey, thank you so much! Image by LieutenantVelociraptor, thank you! A P P E A R A N C E Scarab is a thin, tan SandWing, but not scrawny. Her scales are varying shades of tan, while her horns and ragged crest are black. Her ribs poke out sometimes, but she doesn’t go hungry as often as she used to. She’s a little shorter to other SandWings her age, and not fond of others pointing it out. She tries to hide this with a tall stance and straight posture. Her scales often look scuffed and covered in sand, while her wing membrane almost always has sand gathering were the membrane folds back on itself. She has a long, jagged scar over her left eye and black glass cut to look like three gems over her good eye. Her eyesight is slightly worse in this eye, like a dull spot in the center of her vision. Her eyes are a honey/amber color. She has a leather strap and sheath on the back of her left front claw, that holds a sharp poisoned dagger (poison depends on where she was last). In MFP, she usually wears a black t-shirt and black jeans. She also has a set of black earrings. Her ribs aren’t as protruding due to more easily available food. P E R S O N A L I T Y Scarab has trust issues. She doesn‘t like having to rely on anyone (beside her siblings). If you can somehow get past that, she‘ll probably consider you an ally, but she would never sacrifice herself for anyone else. This branches from her mother absence when she was young. Scarab loves drums. Like any SandWing, but maybe more. She loves the beat and the rhythm. She doesn’t have her own drums, but if you were to invite her to a drum circle, be prepared for her to get so absorbed that she doesn’t notice you there anymore. Scarab is a loner. She met other wanderers in the desert, but almost always goes on her own way. Her brother and sister are an exception to this. Because of this, she’s likely to abandon her allies, and leave them on their own. She views food almost like treasure. She is very unlikely to share, so don‘t think you can sneak a bit of her fresh caught deer. She’s not as good a hunteress as she would like. Her vocabulary isn‘t as wide as Queen Thorn’s, but ‘Moon’s blasted,’ is a common phrase in her sentences. She picked this up from Adobe when she was a solider for Blister. When she says, she stresses the ‘a’ in ‘blast’. The War had an effect on Scarab, good or bad, I’ll let you decide. Violence doesn’t effect her. Blood doesn‘t bother her, and neither does gore. She is desensitized to it, and her emotional levels also seem lowered. She is pretty logical because of it, but not very sensitive. H I S T O R Y Scarab grew up in the Scorpion Den, with her brother and sister, Dingo and Cactus respectively. Their mother, Barb, worked as a Talon Of Power, and wasn’t around much, though she wished she was. She learned street smarted from a young age, and being the middle child, grew extre close to her siblings. When she turned 7, she joined the OutClaws to raise more money for her siblings. She gained her scar around this time, from a scrap after she tried to eat a cat named Slasher and his owner gave her a harsh warning. also around this time, she began to see less and less of her mother. About a year later she was recruited to Blister’s army, which also happened to follow a argument with her brother when Cactus went missing. She blamed her mother, while Dingo blamed Scarab. She fought for Blister, trying to forget her brother and sister existed. She began to grow close to a pair of SandWings her age named Sun and Adobe. After the War ended, she went back to the Kingdom Of Sand, reuniting with her brother, and living in the Den. Gallery R E L A T I O N S H I P S Barb: Scarab doesn’t care about her mother, and wouldn’t care if she never saw her again. She doesn’t know if she’s alive or dead. (Barb was killed by Cobra in Qibli’s escape from the Talons Of Power, unbeknownst to Scarab) Dingo: Scarab loves her brother closely, though she rarely sees him anymore. She wishes that he had come with her. She thinks he would like Adobe Adobe: Scarab sees her brother in this dragon, and treats him as a brother figure. Sun: Scarab thinks that Sun needs to toughen up sometimes, and face that war means war. You can’t spare every life. Cactus (Moonbli12341’s character): Scarab close to her sis, closer then her brother. She wishes that Barb never found her. Bay (Seawolf179’s dragonsona): Scarab trusts her. One of the very few to gain her trust quickly, Scarab would fight for her. Terrapin (Terrapin’s OC): Scarab is wary of him. She thinks him kind, but isnt close enough to him to tell whether or not her mother is behind him. Hosanna (sorapaw’s Sona): Scarab thinks her kind, but doesn’t know her well enough to trust her. She thinks her orphanage a good idea Seaweed(Moonbli12341’s annoying SeaWing of Annoyance): Where to start... Scarab thinks him annoying, but he is slowly growing in her, despite her attempts against him. (By attempted I mean multiple attempts with a knife) Pomegranate(PomagrantetheRainWing845’s Sona): Scarab doesn’t know her very well, but thinks her nice. She agrees with her views on rain. Deep Blue(Greatwhinter707’s OC): Scarab has only seen her a couple of times, but her sarcastic personality is something Scarab finds interestin’. Mistral(Mistral The Cold Wind’s OC): Crazy. That’s the first word to come to Scarab’s mind, but she would love to get to know her better. Iceberry(Sbyman’s sona): Scarab thinks she’s pretty nice, and would like to talk more with her. Dreaming(DreamingWolf1’s sona): Another nice dragon that Scarab think she is very nice, and would like to know better. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Scarabthesandwing111)